


Unclear Instructions

by Jojobah101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bad Cooking, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojobah101/pseuds/Jojobah101
Summary: Yuri is on a mission to make a sweet treat, even if he doesn't really know what he's doing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Unclear Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie to you, the inspiration for this came from this Tiktok user that I follow who got famous for her smoothie videos. I love her content so much and it really gave me the inspiration to make this crack fic. Fingers crossed you enjoy the chaos that ensued from my late night inspiration.

Yuri was going to make a smoothie and he was going to be damn sure it was the best smoothie on this planet. Was it completely impulsive because he got stuck in an instagram feed filled with 60 second cooking videos that just happened to include a scrumptious looking smoothie recipe? Perhaps… but no one needed to know that little tidbit. 

Usually he wouldn’t be trying to navigate the kitchen by himself. He had become accustomed to fancy restaurants and meals that were meticulously planned out by Yakov and Lilia, figure skaters had to watch their figures and all that jazz. It wasn’t like he was going to end up like the fat piggy Yuuri or anything like that, he had some sense of self control. 

Before all of the dinners and rabbit food he had his grandfather's culinary genius to get him through. He would always make him the most amazing food, the flavors of his home cooked meals could not be rivaled. So honestly there was no real need for him to learn how to properly cook for himself. His grandfather never minded, he was always delighted to make him something to eat.

Of course these days Otabek would usually be the one manning the kitchen, he surely knew what he was doing with blades on the ice and in the kitchen. He grew up cooking for himself and his little sister when his parents were working, hence why he was so damn talented… Maybe Yuri was a bit jealous of his boyfriends skills, though at the same time it meant he had to do less work and got delicious meals provided to him by the man he loved. It sounded like a win-win situation to him.

So considering all those facts, Yuri still decided it would be a marvelous idea to become a proper master chef today. Even Gorden Ramsey himself would be proud of his creation, he was absolutely positive of it !! With that sentiment swirling around in his head, he swung his legs over the couch and strode into the kitchen. 

“Now to just find all the ingredients” he murmured to himself, making a mental list of all the things he would need. Luckily the Khazakh tended to keep the kitchen stocked up and ready for almost anything. He was wanting to make balanced meals and all that crap for the two of them. Yuri just needed fruit and other smoothie shit, thank god fruit was healthy.

Potya lounged on the sofa, a judgemental look splayed across his feline features as his eyes tracked the blondes sporadic movements. Yuri flung open cabinets, dug through the pantry, even made a complete mess of the usually very neat refrigerator. Otabek made it a point to always try to keep the appliance super tidy… whoopsie. He would definitely forgive him considering this was for the greater good, smoothie making was no joke!!! 

The center island was very full. Splayed across the surface were all the ingredients listed in the video. He made sure of it by watching the damn thing three more times. As annoying as that was it was all worth it to get it right. He was dead set on making himself this smoothie, even if it was the last thing he did in this lifetime. 

He had everything he could have needed. Strawberries, bananas,and almond milk were among the ingredients currently taking up the space. He had measuring cups at the ready, teaspoons and tablespoons on deck and most importantly the good old, trusty blender. He stared at the machine in front of him, annoyance flashing behind his eyes. It had been a housewarming gift from JJ funny enough, though Yuri despised that man he couldn't deny it was coming in handy now. 

He propped his phone against the backsplash, following the instructions as they flashed onto the screen. He was suddenly grateful for the new pause function the app had integrated recently, since the people were going way too fast for him to logically keep up. He pushed through all the cutting, measuring and pouring, finding his spirit rising with each step completed. It was all coming together just the way he wanted it to. He felt like a true connoisseur of smoothies. Take that everyone that doubted him! He placed the finishing bits of ice into the blender, grinning at his accomplishment. 

He was so tempted to make an instagram post of this moment, but that would ruin the surprise element for sure!! Instead he rewatched the video one last time, just to be positive he wasn’t forgetting anything of importance.

Potya meowed, pulling him out of his focused state. How long had he been at this? He turned his body to check the clock on the stove. His heart thrummed rapidly in his chest. Otabek would be home soon!! He had to be done by the time he got there. He wanted to impress his boyfriend. He would really show him that he wasn’t entirely useless in the kitchen!

He spun back around to the blender feeling giddy with excitement, he was a man on a mission after all. Operation “Impress my boyfriend with a delicious smoothie” was going to be a true success. 

He smiled to himself as his hand reaches down to hit the blending button. This final step was sure to be a piece of cake.

“Here goes nothing” He exclaimed, hitting the fastest setting. The blender buzzed to life, just as he knew these things did. It was going great… until horrifyingly the concoction went flying all over the place…. 

Otabek doesn’t know what he expects to see when he comes home that afternoon, but it definitely wasn’t this… His boyfriend on the floor, covered in what looks to be a strawberry banana smoothie. It was splattered all over the kitchen, including the appliances and the ceiling, staining it a very interesting pink shade. Their kitchen looked like a Jackson Pollock piece come to life. It would almost look pretty if it wasn’t a disastrous attempt to make a smoothie. Somehow it had even made it onto Potya who currently looked livid. The little cat was standing there, puffed up in anger. And then there was Yuri, blushing furiously and quite embarrassed at the whole mishap. 

“How was I supposed to know you needed the lid…” the blonde huffed, looked disgruntled but also disappointed.

It takes everything in Otabek not to burst out into laughter at the comment. He kept it in to spare his boyfriend's feelings. He loved him after all, mess and everything included. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the mess. Everytime they think they are done they find new spots of sweet pink liquid. They’ll be sure to laugh about it later, but it was a bit too soon, especially when their hands were currently caked with banana bits and strawberry liquid. Finally after it is all said and done, the two of them walked away with sore backs and a sticky, sweet aroma embedded in their skin. 

After taking a nice long shower and a bath for Potya (they would be on his shit list for a while for sure) they headed to bed, falling asleep with a promise of some actual instruction in the kitchen for the younger of the two starting tomorrow. God help them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Yuri being a hot mess but still trying his best ! He probably thinks JJ cursed that blender XD.


End file.
